I Have to Find Him
by Serene Water VIII
Summary: Time stopped, it seamed that everything was going so slow.I saw his body drop, at first to his knees, then onto his saddened face.I screamed so loudly… ever so loudly.But it seemed as if everyone around me was deaf.They couldn’t hear my cry for help until
1. Chapter 1

: Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Appleseed… nor Deunan and Briarios… because… if I did I would sooooo like to have Briarios for myself (mwahahahahaha) :

: This takes place long after the Appleseed movie… so yeah…:

: Deunan is my main character so there! … Don't kill me…:

Deunan: Don't worry… they like me… :D

Briarios: Only because _I_ die… TSH… if it were _you _dying… _I _would be the favorite…

Me: Guys… I love you both

I Have to Find Him

Time stopped, it seamed that everything was going so slow.

I saw his body drop, at first to his knees, then onto his saddened face.

I screamed so loudly… ever so loudly.

But it seemed as if everyone around me was deaf.

They couldn't hear cry for help until there was no need.

I saw the blood, flowing from beneath him.

That's when they looked over.

When the blood surrounded my body, they looked over.

When my hearts beating was the only sound heard after the shot, they looked over.

Time quickly started again, they all screamed, "MURDER!", when their true murder

walked away with a sly smirk upon his face.

I knew that he had to pay, he had to pay for the sin that he had done.

That is why now, I have to find him…

I have to make him pay…

I have to kill him.

To be continued…

: So… how do you like it so far? I know that there really isn't that much… but I worked sooo hard… please R&R :D I accept anything… just R&R so I can enter the 2nd Chapter… I have it written… I just don't want to enter it until you ppls R&R…:


	2. Chapter 2

: Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Appleseed… nor Deunan and Briarios… because… if I did I would sooooo like to have Briarios for myself (mwahahahahaha) ahem… by the by… thanx to the 1 person who R&Red… :

:Okies ppls… quick translator right here… bold**: thoughts**, underlines: flash-backs:

Chapter 2

"He was my love…" I whispered into my tear-soaked pillow.

I couldn't say anything else.

I threw my body up and I screamed.

I ran into my art room.

The murderer's face was carved into my mind… I _had_ to draw it.

I grabbed my pencil and I drew it.

I erased and redrew until it was absolutely accurate.

"I will find him… if it's the last thing I do…", I whispered.

I took off the skimpy, blood-soaked dress and I put on my uniform.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and I saw my long golden hair.

It had to go…

I looked to my right and I slowly grabbed the scissors.

I looked back at myself in the mirror.

I grabbed my hair and I clipped away the golden locks.

I looked at myself for the last time, a smile did not appear upon my face… but anger.

I ran towards my hover car and I jumped in.

"Nothing… and I mean nothing will stop me!", I whispered to myself.

And I mean it… 

Briarios stepped off of the flyer and he stared at his love. 

"Deunan…"

Deunan looked at him with a gleam of love in her eyes, "Yes, Briarios?"

Briarios spoke with wisdom and love, "Be careful…"

A tear dripped down my face.

I quickly wipe it.

"Enough of that, Deunan… toughen up…"

I sped the car up and I arrived at the seen of the crime.

From a distance I could hear a small voice, "Love is lost when love fades all because of a simple crime…"

I screamed, "I will get you for this!"

I jump to where I heard the voice and I saw him.

My body filled with rage.

He then jumped at me and he held a knife.

He held it at my throat, slowly digging it deeper into my neck.

He whispers, "What is a poor girl to do?"

To be continued…

: So… how do you like it now? I know that there really isn't that much… but I worked really hard… please R&R :D I accept anything… I know I know cliffhanger… don't you hate me? ;; Well… what are you doing, reading this? Go R&R::


	3. Chapter 3

: Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Appleseed… nor Deunan and Briarios… because… if I did I would sooooo like to have Briarios for myself (mwahahahahaha) ahem… by the by… I'm glad that I have at least 2 fans… but I want mooore… so… my friends… tell your friends… and please don't be afraid of telling me your opinion… tell me what you guys want to see… please? Well… go ahead and read chapter 3::

:Okies ppls… quick translator right here… bold**: thoughts**, underlines: flash-backs:

_He then jumped at me and he held a knife. _

_He held it at my throat, slowly digging it deeper into my neck._

_He whispers, "What is a poor girl to do?"_

Chapter 3

Blood slowly trickles down my neck, but from the corner of my eye I see my close friend, Hitomi.

She had recently developed the ability to feel all emotions: love, hate, anger, happiness, and sadness.

She jumped up to where we were.

She whispered, "I believe you have my friend…"

The man stupidly moved his gaze from me to Hitomi and I move my leg so I kicked him from behind me.

He dropped the knife and he kneeled to his knees.

I laugh, "You can't kill me… I'm the master female warrior… a machine can't even kill me!"

Hitomi giggled and she quickly runs to the man and she grabs his hands and she holds them behind his back.

(Authors Note:) If Hitomi was a tad bit stronger… my story would be over by now… but sadly… she isn't strong enough…(end Authors Note)

The murderer jumps from Hitomi's grasp and he scoffs, "Until next time, Deunan!"

I screamed, "WHATS YOUR NAME!"

He whispered, "Gonyne!"

I as well whispered, "Then prepare to die, Gonyne!"

He ran off.

Hitomi ran to me, "Deunan… are you alright?"

I answered Hitomi truethfully, "Hitomi… just heart-broken…"

Hitomi moved her hand so that it was inches from my hair.

She whispered, "Your hair, Deunan…"

I scoffed, "What about it?"

She giggles, "You cut it…"

To be continued…

: So… how do you like it now? Please R&R :D I accept anything…

Thank you again to the 0 people to R&Red to my Chapter 2 ;; Well… what are you doing, reading this? Go R&R::


	4. Chapter 4

: Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Appleseed… nor Deunan and Briarios… because… if I did I would sooooo like to have Briarios for myself (mwahahahahaha) ahem… by the by… I'm glad that I have at least 2 fans… but I want mooore… so… my friends… tell your friends… and please don't be afraid of telling me your opinion… tell me what you guys want to see… please? Well… go ahead and read chapter 4:

:Okies ppls… quick translator right here… bold**: thoughts**, underlines: flash-backs:

_Hitomi ran to me, "Deunan… are you alright?"_

_I answered Hitomi truethfully, "Hitomi… just heart-broken…"_

_Hitomi moved her hand so that it was inches from my hair._

_She whispered, "Your hair, Deunan…"_

_I scoffed, "What about it?"_

_She giggles, "You cut it…"_

Chapter 4

I touch my hair, "So… When you first met me, my hair was short."

Hitomi removes her hand from my hair, "Yeah, but still… It's different."

"Well, Hitomi, we should move on.

We need to plan for our next attack."

"You act like this is a war."

"In my defense… this is a war," I make my way to a nearby fire escape.

Hitomi follows close behind, "But if this a true war, why does Intelligence not know of it?"

"Because this is a personal war."

"Oh… I still don't understand, How is it that we can create such anger towards one person?"

"Because we are human, and that is exactly what happens when one man kills another…"

"No… I mean… the anger which creates the lust for murder."

"If only I knew that answer myself… then I could have stopped this from happening."

"But Deunan, this isn't your fault… it's that man's own fault."

She continues, "If Briarios didn't make so many men angry, then I bet that he'd still be alive…"

I interrupt her, "So your saying that it's Briarios's fault!"

She replies timidly, "Not precisely…"

I yell at her angrily, "Then what are you saying!"

"I'm only saying that if that man could control his anger, then Briarios would still be alive."

I whisper to her sadly, "Or if I didn't make men so angry and I would stop getting myself in so much trouble, then I would still be with Briarios…"

To be continued…

Briarios: Ah… so it's my fault is it?

Serene: Well... erm… no… Hitomi backed me up…

Hitomi: Oh no… don't bring me up in this!

Deunan: Hey… Serene is just trying to make the story more interesting… so… will you make chappy 5 interestin… you know… with me kicking real ass?

Serene: DEUNAN! Don't give the chapter away!

: HA! Cliff Hangy! Please R&R or else I may not right chapter 5! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE… (ahem) So I need to work on my evilish laugh… who cares!… Stop reading my ramblings… R&R :


End file.
